


Bad Guy

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Murder, Break down, Bullying, F/M, Murder, Sabine and tom aren't good parents, dark au, not a full crossover yet, so i left the Batman fandom off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Marinette breaks down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Broken Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Bad Guy

_ Marinette had an okay childhood. Her parents treated her like an adult but they did love her. They taught her some things, and were there for her always until age ten where they just got to busy. It was fine though, honestly. _

_ It was fine they scolded her when she just wanted some help. It was fine her mama was upset her baby couldn’t speak any sort of Chinese despite the woman never trying to teach her. It was fine. _

_ It was all fine. _

Marinette was sitting sideways in the chair she’d insisted on adding to the warehouse they’d claimed as their HQ. Part of her adored the freaked out faces by it. After all, having the bloodstained clothing of Gabriel Agreste and his assistant being made into a chair was hilarious.

Marinette sighed, leaning her head back and glaring at the roof above her as another moron made empty threats. Just because she was in a suit and a domino mask didn’t mean she wasn’t as dangerous as she was when she was in her super suit. Really.

_ Marinette was a good girl, a very good girl who did what she was told. Sure, she was bullied by Chloe but Chloe bullied everyone. The teachers used to step in until Bustier came around and said oh no, it’s Marinette’s fault for not providing a good example.  _

_ Her parents found out and they agreed so Marinette had to to, it made sense after all.  _

Marinette stood in front of the man forced to his knees, arms zip tied behind his back.

“I thought I told you not to sell to minors,” she said in a clipped tone. The man sneered.

“What, like a hero like you can do anything to stop me.” He jeered. Marinette frowned.

“I would watch your tone.” The man scoffed and laughed at her. Until the head of one of his gang was brought in and handed to Marinette.

He changed his tune then.

_ Oh, Marinette had to work in the bakery sometimes. Oh, and of course her parents would volunteer her to watch their friends’ kids. It wasn’t like Marinette had homework or her commissions, or if she needed sleep or anything. _

_ And then she got a box with earrings. _

Marinette snorted as she read an article in the paper talking about how the new mayor was discussing removing the various statues of the Miraculous team. She rolled her eyes at the man’s words but smirked at the various comments from the reporter who’d written the article.

“Apparently they want to focus on the fact we all snapped and went after various teachers, police officers and such,” she said out loud. “Rather than rip down statues and cost the city money that way.”

“Who wrote that article?” Kagami asked as she ate her breakfast, wearing only a robe and looking pleased from her nightly activities. Marinette snorted.

“Alya.”

“Of course.”

_ Being Ladybug was… fun. People liked her, they liked what she did, they liked how she saved them. They actually liked her and appreciated her. _

_ It was addicting. She had her partner, she had friends, she was able to stand up to people… _

_ And still she had to babysit. Still she had to put her commissions on hold. Still she was told she had to be an example. _

_ But she had friends. _

Marinette drank her coffee, staring at the bakery across the street. She was standing in front of an old school- not an old and abandoned one but one almost completely destroyed. The bakery across the street looked like it had seen better days. It was obviously struggling. Marinette watched with an impassive face as someone left, looking disgusted.

“I’ll never eat anything from here again. Didn’t they used to be good?” Marinette finished her coffee and turned and left. 

They did. And then they pissed off a creature of luck.

_ Lila happened one day and… things changed. Her friends were turning their backs on her. More demands, more wishes, more screams.  _

_ She felt like she was drowning like she was being dragged down towards hell as she tried to breathe. Tried to think. _

_ She broke down and released her transformation one day, screaming. _

_ At least her kitty was on her side after that. _

“Bug,” Max stuck his head into her design room. She blinked, looking up from the bulletproof dress she was making Alya for her assignments.

“Yes?” Marinette asked.

“We need some help- Fox found out about a conspiracy. We need a bit of luck.” 

Marinette smiled like a shark. “Of course.”

_ She had her kitty, she had Adrien and slowly she had the rest of the team. They all started seeing, they all started frowning. They all started speaking up. _

_ Lila kept lying, she kept saying things, she kept breaking them. She kept saying things that weren’t true and people believed them. Marinette’s mom and dad did. They frowned at her, they looked at her sideways. _

_ Marinette could breathe though. She had her friends. She had her team. _

_ And then her kitty was run through. _

Marinette petted Adrien’s head, watching with a bored face as various gangs all tried to jockey for position before her.

“He’s nothing but a pet-” Her head snapped to the speaker and she stood, standing high above them and looking down her nose at the speaker. She strode towards him, a snarl on her face as black energy took her over.

“What did you say?”

_ Her kitty was hurt and she was screaming and it was to much, to much for her to think for her to breathe. She wanted it to stop. _

_ She couldn’t heal him, Plagg had to step in and the energy affected them all. They were sharper, more dangerous. A little more animalistic.  _

_ It was okay though… it was okay. It had to be okay. Hawkmoth- Adrien’s father and oh she enjoyed ripping into him with magic and her hands- was in jail. _

_ They got their happy ending. _

_ Only they didn’t. _

Marinette hummed as she carefully set up an adorable little house. It was perfectly Kwami sized with a small bed and a small phone for use as a TV.

“Oh, Mullo,” she smiled as the Mouse Kwami floated in front of her. “Do you like it?”

“I do!” Mullo smiled at her. “Oh, can I say also thanks?”

“Oh?”

“You don’t make us do things we don’t want.” The mouse explained. “Fu was worried you’d be awful with us but you aren’t.” Marinette laughed.

“Well I try.”

_ Lila wouldn’t shut the fuck up and no one would listen. Master Fu didn’t. He focused on her being like him, wanting all the Miraculous back, scolding her for letting Plagg save Adrien. _

_ Her parents stopped loving her. They stopped being proud. _

_ Where they ever anyway?  _

_ No one cared, they sneered at Adrien, called him names and he couldn’t speak back. The magic Plagg did made him wonky, lopsided at first. Sometimes he was more animal than human. _

_ And they wouldn’t shut up. _

“Kitty?” Marinette asked, petting Adrien’s head. He hummed, eyes unfocused as he leaned into her. “Awww, poor thing. You’re so out of it baby.” Adrien purred and leaned into her more. Marinette hummed, picking up some papers. Adrien hissed suddenly. “Oh yes, Gabriel is campaigning for an early release.” Marinette smirked as Adrien growled.

“Oh Kitty, don’t worry. Even if he gets out… we can handle him.” Marinette smiled even as Adrien continued growling. “We’ll handle him permanently.”

_ It all came to a head when Lila shoved her off a third floor to the ground. And no one did a damn thing. _

_ It was her fault, she was fighting Lila after all. Never mind she had just been chatting with Adrien. _

_ Her parents called her a monster. _

_ So she became one. She embraced the darkness, Tikki along for the ride, laughing. Fu hated it, tried to rip the Miraculous away.  _

_ They dealt with him after that.  _

Marinette transformed, staring at the school in front of her. Behind her stood her team.

Gone was the ladybug red and black. Now was a blood-red suit with armoured plating, her mask jagged and looking like blood trails were going down her face, the eyeholes now completely black. Dark energy- the same energy they all carried now- lashed from her. Under her arm was the Miraculous Box.

“You want a bad guy?” she snarled. “I’ll give you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next few parts of this series will be oneshots depicting the break down of the Miraculous Team. Only Marinette and Adrien recieve their own story. The crossover part will come soon, I promise, but I wrote the one-shots and decided to release those first to give everyone a full understanding of the story and what's going on. Or well... to drum up hype I'll admit.
> 
> Title was based on the Song Bad Guy by Billie Eilish.


End file.
